


Broken

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey Clo,” Danny’s soft. Soft eyes, soft voice.Claude forces a smile, “hey.”“How’s this place treating you?”Claude shrugs. “As good as it can be. I—I’m glad you visited.”





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know this just. came into existence.   
> I'm dealing with some shit idk

“Claude? You have a visitor.” 

 

Claude takes a breath and stands up. 

 

“Hey Clo,” Danny’s soft. Soft eyes, soft voice. 

Claude forces a smile, “hey.” 

“How’s this place treating you?” 

Claude shrugs. “As good as it can be. I—I’m glad you visited.” 

“They said you weren’t allowed visitors the first three days I came. But they finally let me in today,” he chuckles a little. “You look okay, cher.”

Claude snorts, “I feel like shit.”

“I know.” 

 

—

 

It was less than a week ago that Danny found Claude’s stash. 

 

He was using again. 

 

He had surgery, got hooked on his pills, but he had been fine. He got help, and was okay. For a while. 

 

But he slipped up at a party, not realizing what he smoked was laced with something and his world came crashing down around him again. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ is this?!” Danny confronted Claude the night he found the pills. 

“What were you doing in my shit?!” Claude snatches the bottle back from Danny. 

“I was putting laundry away and saw a familiar orange bottle. Claude, what the hell? When did you start using again?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“It absolutely does matter.” Danny steps closer to Claude, who won’t look at him in the eyes. “Are you—are you high right now?!” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Absolutely not. We’re not doing this again, Claude. I can’t.” 

“Then don’t. Kick my ass out again.” 

“I have half a mind to!” 

Claude shakes his head, squeezing the bottle in his right hand. “Fine.” 

“Claude, stop,” Danny sighs. “I’m not going to kick you out. I don’t want you out and driving like this.” 

Claude scoffs, “That’s the only reason, eh?” 

 

Claude was feeling angry and vicious. Needing to take it out somewhere. He knew Danny wasn’t the one to take it out on, but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

“No, you know what? I’m gone.” 

“Cher,  _ please _ ,” Danny grabs his arm and Claude shakes him off. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

Danny doesn’t back off. 

“Get the  _ fuck _ off of me!” Claude spins around and comes face to face with Danny. 

“Cher,” Danny whispers, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“No. No no no, stop it.  _ Stop _ !” 

“I can’t, I can’t let you do this to yourself, cher. Not again.” 

“Let me  _ go _ ,” Claude struggled out of his grasp and fell backward. 

 

He stumbled to his ass, hitting his head slightly on the wall. 

 

“Clo!” Danny rushes to him. “Clo, you hit your head,” he puts a hand up between Claude’s head and the wall, as a cushion. 

“M’fine.” Claude tries to stand up, but wobbles. 

“You’re not fine,” Danny pleads. 

“You don’ want me here.” 

Danny sighs, blinks back tears. “I do, Clo. I really do. But I also need you to get help. Do you understand that?” 

“I need…” He fumbles with the pill bottle for a hot second before Danny grabs it out of his hand. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Daniel.” 

“No. Don’t fucking fight me on this, Claude. It’s a fight you won’t win.” 

“Give me my fucking meds.”

“They’re not meds, Clo. They probably aren’t even prescribed to you.” 

 

Claude shakes his head and tries to get up again, steadying himself on the wall. 

 

“Careful,” Danny helps him up. “God Claude, you’re a mess,” Danny mutters. 

“I need to smoke.” 

“No, we need to get you checked out at the hospital. You may have a concussion and you need to be checked into rehab again.” 

“NO.” Claude moves away from Danny as fast as he can. “No, you are not checking me back into rehab.” 

“I have to, cher,” Danny says, voice laced with worry. 

 

Claude storms off to make his way outside for a smoke, but Danny follows him. 

 

“Come on,” he puts his hands on his shoulders and steers him up the steps instead. 

 

“I don’t want to…” 

“You gotta.” 

 

Danny knows Claude will get sleepy soon, so he would have to work fast.

 

—

 

Claude leads Danny to the group room, where others are having visiting hours, too. 

 

“Sorry, just. I’m not allowed to be in my room alone right now.” 

“No, of course.” 

Claude sits, Danny following suit. 

“So how’s it been?” 

“Detoxing? Painful. Group sessions? Hard. Therapy? Even worse.” 

Danny grabs Claude’s hand. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“They say I need to be in here at least a week.” 

“That’s not so bad,” Danny tries. 

“Are the boys upset?” 

Danny shakes his head, squeezes Claude’s hand. “No, cher. They’re just worried.”

“I hate that they’re older now, that they understand what’s going on. I wish I didn’t–” 

“Shh,” Danny rubs his thumb over Claude’s hand. “It’s okay, really. They’re just worried.” 

“I should be better. For them.” 

“Clo–” 

 

Claude stands up, wanting to storm off to his room. But he can’t. 

 

“Cher, sit back down,” Danny says gently. 

“I just,” Claude starts squeezing his hands in and out of fists. 

“I know,” Danny stands up, putting his hands on Claude’s shoulders. 

 

Claude takes a few breaths there. 

 

“I need water,” Claude says, hands shaking slightly. 

“I can get it for you.” 

“No, I–” he sighs, “I need to ask the nurse. Because they treat me like I’m a child in here. Because apparently, I can’t take care of myself!” 

“Cher, calm down…” 

“I’m fed up, Danny. Just. Take me home,  _ please _ .” 

“Cher I can’t do that, you know I can’t do that.” 

 

Claude tears up, coughing to try and cover it up. 

 

“Cher, come on, let’s sit back down.” 

Danny steers them to the couch. 

“I’m sorry,” Claude scrubs a hand over his face. 

 

And that’s how visitation hours go for the next week. A lot of hot and cold, up and down. A lot of struggling. 

 

And that’s how therapy goes. 

 

––

 

Claude hates therapy. 

 

It’s too much. Too much. 

 

That’s what he tells Danny that night. 

 

“Just a few more days, cher.” 

“I can’t do a few more days. I’m better now.” 

“They just are being cautious.” 

“I want to be home.” 

“I want you to be home, too, cher.” 

 

Claude lays his head on Danny’s shoulder, trying not to cry. Trying to just breathe. Stay in the moment. 

 

“I’ve got you, cher,” Danny wraps his arms around Claude. “I’ve got you. Now and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding a second chapter, let me know what yall think


End file.
